An Adventerous Anniversary
by LongLiveNiNoKuni
Summary: *Part of the EOA Ship Appreciation Week on Discord.* Esteban takes Naomi on a special adventure for their first anniversary of dating. What could possibly happen?


A/N: Second day, second story. Today's theme for the Ship Appreciation Week is "adventure," and I thought, "how can I make this romantic?" Then this idea came to me, and the rest is history. Also, it's not mentioned in the story, but Esteban is wearing his adventuring outfit, and Naomi's just wearing her regular dress. One more thing, Naomi is 18+ in this story. Well, that's all I have to say. Enjoy the story.

Disclaimer: The following is a non-profit, fan-based, fanfiction. Elena of Avalor is owned by the Walt Disney Corporation and Craig Gerber. Please support the official release.

* * *

**An Adventurous Anniversary**

One year, the two of them have been dating for one year. Knowing how fancy and old-fashioned Estéban was, Naomi was expecting a romantic dinner at a fancy restaurant followed by an argument session on the way back to the palace for a reading session (that'll only end up as a make-out session after another round of heated arguments).

But nooo, he decided to take her out in the middle of a jungle in Avalor with plants that are giving her rashes that were probably going to become more serious if they don't treat them soon. Now, Naomi wouldn't usually care about doing things normally, heck when Estéban first told her his plan she was thrilled at doing something unexpected for their anniversary, but after three hours of walking, sweating, and itching, she wished that they'd decided to just be a regular couple that did regular couple things. For once.

Naomi was starting to get tired. "Are we there yet?" She whined.

Estéban looked back at her and had to cover his mouth to prevent himself from laughing out loud. Yeah, she probably needs medical attention soon, but she looks and sounds so hilarious and childish that he couldn't help but find adorable. After willing himself to not laugh at Naomi's misfortune, he uncovered his mouth and spoke. "We're almost to our destination. We'll take a break, and I'll help take care of your" he looked her up and down at her rash covered body. "predicament. Oh, and to also take care of that rash." He smirked as she groaned.

"That wasn't even clever!" Naomi whined again.

Estéban shrugged. "True, but it's still hilarious." He laughed as Naomi smacked his arm in frustration. "Alright, alright, we're almost there." And to prove his point, Estéban moved some branches aside to show Naomi the ancient temple that's just a few miles away. "See? We'll be there in no time."

Naomi said nothing as she jumped onto Estéban's back. "Oof! What do you think you're doing?"

"I'm tired; I don't want to walk."

"Well I can't carry you, I'm too old, and my weary bones can't support your weight."

"Too old my ass, you seem to be doing just fine walking for the past three hours. You're not even sweating!"

"Well, you're still too heavy to carry, fatty." Estéban gave Naomi a playful smirk, showing her, he didn't mean it.

Naomi only rolled her eyes and whined. "Pleeease? I'm exhausted, and my feet are sore, and I'm itchy all over!"

Estéban playfully sighed and gave in, putting his arms under her thighs, so she's in a proper piggyback. "Alright, I'll carry you the rest of the way little miss needy." He smirked at her.

Naomi didn't respond as she rested her head on Estéban's shoulder and immediately started snoring. She fell asleep. She _was_ tired. Estéban chuckled quietly as he started walking the rest of the way to the temple.

* * *

The next thing Naomi knew was that she was shaking. No, _she_ wasn't shaking, someone was shaking _her_. Naomi's eyes finally opened, and she saw the smirking face of her boyfriend, finally stopping his shaking assault on her. "Well, look who finally woke up."

Naomi groaned as she turned away from him and tried to go back to sleep. "Wake me up when we're there." She mumbled.

"We are here."

Naomi turned to look at the entrance and saw that it looked later in the day than when she fell asleep. "When did we get here?"

"Three hours ago." He stated.

Naomi turned to him, now fully awake. "Why didn't you wake me up when we got here?!"

Estéban smirked. "Oh, I tried, but I guess your snoring was too loud to hear my call for your name."

Naomi growled, but then noticed something. "I'm not itchy."

Estéban pulled out an empty vial. "Courtesy of Mateo, this potion cures any rash from any plant. But you wouldn't wake up to drink it, so it was tough to give it to you."

Naomi blushed a little. "But why did you wait three hours to shake me awake?"

"You needed the rest. As much as I love to make fun of your misfortune, I also don't like seeing you in pain." Estéban turned his eyes away from her as he blushes. "We may fight and argue and insult each other a lot, but that doesn't mean I want you to suffer." He said softly.

Naomi blushed even more. It's rare, these moments they have. Where the two of them have no insults to throw at each other and only have loving thoughts in their minds to say, you might think that's bad, but that makes whatever they say mean that much more to the other person. Naomi moved over to him and kissed his cheek. "Thank you." Then she rested her head on his shoulder.

Estéban smiled as he rested his head on hers and closed his eyes. This was nice. Sitting in peace with each other. And without any of their usual bickering. Then Estéban had a sudden thought. "Are you trying to go back to sleep?" He asked Naomi.

Naomi tenses up a bit. "Maaaaaybeeee."

Estéban stood up, Naomi almost falling over from losing her "pillow." "Nice try, you've already had three hours of rest."

Naomi stood up and started brushing herself off. "Fine, you got me. But are we almost to the thing you wanted to show me?" She asked as she picked up her bag.

Estéban nodded as he also grabbed his bag and pulled out a map. "Yes, just have to navigate through a few passageways, and we'll be there soon."

Naomi nodded and soon the two were off again.

* * *

After a few twists and turns and some backtracking, the two of them have finally made it to the room Estéban wanted to go. When he opens the door, Naomi's eyes widened.

The room inside was huge but mostly empty except for some vines and plants growing along the walls and open-aired windows on the sides of the room. Also, in the middle of the room, is a pedestal where a pink heart-shaped gem lay upon it. "Whoa." Naomi runs up to the pedestal to examine the gem closely.

"I take it that you like my surprise?" Estéban says from behind Naomi.

Naomi grins as she continues examining the gem. "Like it? This is so amazing that I think I _love _it! But there has to be more to us coming here than a shiny rock, right? You don't usually care about…" Naomi's words trail off as she turns to face Estéban, only to find him on one knee, his head down, and him holding a small open box that has a ring in it. "Estéban?"

"Naomi." He gulps. "I know that, when we decided to start courting, we agreed that it was only till you found someone else you can love more than me, or until my...death." He takes a deep breath. "But as the year went on, and we spent more time together, I realized that… I liked it. Everything. It felt so natural, and pleasant, and _right_. I like...love spending most of my time with you. Whether we're arguing, or fighting, or just sitting together in the library doing nothing but relishing in the silence. I loved all of it. I've been having thoughts of the future, of things we could do together. Then reality hit me when I realized _none _of that would happen. I'm too _old_." He pauses to take another breath. "I know that we agreed on a temporary relationship, ending with you finding somebody else. But I don't want that. I can't imagine myself living my days without _you_. But I had no hope of making that happen...until Mateo showed me the map to this temple, to that gem." He points to the pedestal with the hand not holding the ring.

* * *

"It says here that it has the power to stop the aging process of the older person until the younger one reaches the age of the older." Mateo says in a standstill flashback of him holding a book to Estéban and pointing to a page. Then there is another still of him holding the same finger up next to his head. "However, the only way it will work…"

* * *

"...is if I propose." Estéban finishes, back in the present, his head still down. "I know this is sudden; we've only been courting for a year. But I _can't _imagine a life, _my _life, without you in it. We may get on each other's nerves, but that's what makes us _us! _And I can't think of _anyone _else who gives me this happy feeling other than you. And trust me," He gives a breathy chuckle. "I know how sappy and corny I sound, but it's the only words I can use to describe how I feel. So, Naomi Turner," He finally lifts his head to look at Naomi, his heart beating loudly in his ears. "Will you marry me?" And Estéban is now in an official state of panic.

Naomi, on the other hand, had tears running down her face and her right hand covering her mouth. The truth was, she also never thought of the day where she would _have _to leave Estéban, whether by her own accord or his _death_. She was enjoying everything they did this past year; she even remembered their first kiss fondly. Under the mistletoe, they were too engrossed in arguing to notice it until Estéban noticed, looking up at it with a blush on his face. Naomi also blushed at the time; she was going to get out of the mistletoe until she felt Estéban pressed his lips softly on her cheek in a timid kiss. He said he only did it out of tradition, but he was still blushing. Naomi then gave his lips a peck, she herself blushing as well. "Returning the favor" she remembered saying. Then they finally had a real kiss, it was nice. That was probably one of her favorite moments while dating. Now though, now might be her favorite. She too didn't want any of this to end; she _forgot _that this relationship was supposed to be temporary, that's how much she likes, no, _loves _Estéban. She hadn't even thought of the possibility of him not being there anymore. And now there's a way for him to stay with her until she's _his _age? She must remember to get something nice to Mateo as thanks. Maybe some old fashioned sailor's stew? She'll ask her parents. But right now, she needs to give Estéban an answer, and probably soon because he looks like he's about to have a heart attack.

So, as she lowers her hand, she gives Estéban a big smile. "You idiot," she sobs a little. "How can I say no when I forgot our agreement a week after we started?" She breaks down in tears and laughter.

Estéban released a breath he didn't realize he was holding and smiled as well. He pulled out the ring, grabbed Naomi's left hand, and placed the ring on her ring finger. Then he stands up, pulls her to him and kisses her deeply. As the two are kissing, the pink heart-shaped gem glowed brightly as the light spiraled down from the pedestal and into the floor before finally slipping into Estéban's right sleeve and settling around his upper arm, or that's where he felt it was.

When the two pulled away, the gem stopped glowing, and the two were holding each other, foreheads pressed together.

Estéban smiles. "So, you would rather be with an old bag of bones than with someone around your age?"

Naomi shrugged. "Well if I did that, then how else am I supposed to annoy you?" She gave him an innocent smile. She then squeals as Estéban attacks her neck with kisses. Then those squeals turned into laughter as he began tickling her too. Then she began tickling him, and soon this romantic scene turned into a tickle fight between the two.

* * *

The two returned to the palace later that night with the news of their engagement. Everyone was too happy for the couple to even ask how that would be possible. Everyone that is, except Mateo who visited his mother with a big bowl of sailor's stew that Naomi's parents made for him after learning of his assistance.

And the two lovers rested in the library, leaning against each other on one of the couches. Estéban looked down at Naomi and smiled. "I love you, Naomi."

Naomi smiled and looked up at him. "I love you too, Estéban."

And then the two fell asleep, dreaming of what the future holds for them both.

* * *

A/N: Bet you weren't expecting a proposal huh? Also, if you're wondering why I consider these two to express their love through bickering, 1: it's just how they are with each other, they canonically express their respect for each other through bickering. And 2: DragonBall Z Abridged episode 34, start at 13:36 and watch till 13:49. Warning for the youngsters ignoring the rating, there's cursing there. Well, hope you enjoyed the story. I'll see you tomorrow. And try not to get yourself killed. ;)


End file.
